Nika, Lost In An Unknown World
by Lara Nymphadora
Summary: Nika, a muggle girl, stays with her uncle and aunt in London. Accidentally she loses her way and ends up in the magic world.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Nika, Lost In An Unknown World

**Rating:** G – General

**Slash:** Nope, not at all.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling accept Nika and family. No infringement is intended.

**Notes:** It takes place after OotP but I just ignored THAT chapter. I had no doubts whatsoever to keep Sirius in this fic :-).

With special thanks to Jasmine, the greatest beta-reader in the world!

**Chapter 1**

I am lost, and I'm sure I'm not supposed to be here. It's an awful place. It's dark, filthy and there is nobody outside. I have no clue how late it is, I have been wandering for so long now... If I only had my mobile phone with me, how could I have forgotten it? My aunt must be looking for me now, but what if she didn't notice that I was gone? No, that couldn't be, how long can you do about the way to the baker? And she knows I'm a stranger to this place. I have been gone for hours now! Well, to me it seems hours, but I forgot my watch and my mobile phone.

What would my mother say? She sent me to my aunt here in London, because she had to go to France for her work. "It's just for a week my dear" she said, but I know why she is there, and that's not for her work. We were on holiday in France last year, in Bretagne, and she liked that guy from the market very much; a bit too much if you ask me. I bet they are keeping in touch. She is so absent-minded lately. My father and mother separated four years ago, and I didn't have to think a second about where I was going to live. Oh, how I hate my father! I wonder how my mother ever could have fallen in love with him. He hit her! And hard! And later he hit me too. Sometimes I think he just forced her to marry him. I hope that guy from the market is better. I doubt it though...

I am getting desperate. It's almost night now! And I still haven't met anyone. I don't know if that is good or bad; what would the person I met do when I say I'm lost? I shiver. The lampposts are not working. They are still dark. I see something moving on my right. Gasping I take a step backwards. Anxiously I look around. It's a rat; I see his tail slip away behind a rubbish bag. I start to run. The street is in a bad state. I trip a few times. I have got the feeling someone is following me. I look behind me still running, but see nothing. I'm running faster and faster now. My lungs are searing with breath. Finally I reach the end of the alley. The filthy old houses on each side of me are suddenly gone. Gasping for breath I stop running. I'm looking at a square. It surprises me that the lampposts are burning here. But for some reason it is still very dark. On the other side of the square I see a small bench. I walk towards it and a nasty smell reaches my nose, as rubbish that has been lying there for a few weeks already. I reach the bench and plonk down, still breathing very fast.

I think about my situation, tears are welling up in my eyes. Who would ever find me here? I know I have to go on; I have to return to the land of the living, before somebody finds me. Because whoever finds me, he can't be too nice if he lives in a neighbourhood like this. Suddenly I realise that the feeling I'm being watched is again prickling my senses. Terrified, I look behind. And when I see what is there I can't think clearly anymore. Gasping, I stand up and take a few steps back. A feeling I have never felt before is blearing my sight. I can't see, I can't think. The feeling is one of total panic.

I am looking at a man. But not just a man. He wears a long black cloak with a cap which covers his face, so I can't see his eyes, but his mouth is curled in an evil grin. He has something in his hand; it looks like a piece of wood, which he pointed at my heart. And everything about him radiates pure evil. I know what that man is up to. I know I don't have much time left to run. He is going to kill me...

But suddenly something strange happens; his grin disappears and he makes a sudden movement, like something has scared him. And then I hear it too; somebody is running. I hear his footsteps echoing from one of the alleyways that are coming out on this square. The man turns around and begins to run too. The other one shouts something and a flash of red light hits the first man in his back. He falls to the ground and moves no more. It happened all very fast and I can't really process what I just saw. What was that red light? Some kind of laser? What happened to the man on the ground? Where did the light come from?

My last question is solved very fast as the new man comes running towards me. He too has a wooden staff in his hand and anxiously I want to turn around and run for my life. But before I could even move my feet...

"Wait!" says the second one, as if he had read my mind, "Don't run away! I want to help you!"

Not able to move anymore I look at him. I see a young face. A young face with eyes which are showing the amount of things he went through already. His light-brown hair is flecked with grey.

What was he up to? I feel my panic slowly slip away and feel it replaced by curiosity. Still looking a bit anxious I try to ask him who he is, who that other man is, but all I can achieve is to point at the man on the ground and to open my mouth. It feels like the strange red light had taken away my voice. He follows my finger and looks back at me.

"I will explain later, first you need to come with me, it isn't safe here." He does a few steps in my direction but as a reflex I take a few steps back. The man stops and smiles weakly "Don't be afraid, I won't do you anything. I'm not like he is." He nods at the man, who still lies motionless on the floor.

I take a better look at the man in front of me. When he had nodded to the man on the floor, it had seemed to me that an expression of pure hatred had flown over his face. But now that his eyes are on me again he only looks like a nice and kind man who really wants to help me. My last bit of doubt and fear vanishes and I walk towards him. Without looking in his eyes I stand before him. He put his left hand on my right shoulder as though he wanted to protect me. He mutters something like "Mobilicorpus" but I guess I just didn't hear it right. The man begins to walk, leading me, and I walk with him, still looking to the ground, not thinking about what was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Suddenly he stops. I look up. We are standing before a row of houses. If it is possible they look even older and filthier than the others in the alley. I wonder if the man really lives here. "Here, take this" he says. He puts something in my hand, and I open it. It is a piece of paper. "What...?" I look at him.

"Shh, just read it" I take the paper and look what's on it.

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12, Grimmauld Place._

I look up. The house to the right has the number 13 on the door. I let my eyes wander to the left. I see the number 11 and next to that 10. Surprised I try to find the '12' but in vain. Questioning I look at the man again. He seems a bit impatient and also, as I look closer, anxious. I open my mouth but he doesn't let me say a word:

"Don't!" I start. "Please, just think about what you just read, repeat them in your head and give me that paper again."

It seems he is really fearing something now. He is looking around, as though expecting something awful to happen. Quickly I do what he asked me. I haven't really finished the words "Grimmauld Place" in my mind, when a sudden movement before me attracts my attention. Bewildered I see a door appearing in the row of houses between the number 11 and 13. I pinch my arm. It hurts, I'm not dreaming! I rub my eyes and look again, but I wasn't mistaken: the number 12, which I searched so hard seconds before, is now unmistakable before me as though it has always been there. My mouth hangs half open and a sudden fear comes over me again. What the hell am I doing here? What is this all supposed to mean? It is a bad joke, it must be, this isn't real. I want to turn around and run, run before the man even realises I'm gone. This is bad, one bad joke. But the hand of the man is on my shoulder again and my legs are refusing every order that my brains is giving them.

The man takes a step forwards and taps the door one time with his wooden staff. Even the new black door before me is strange, it misses something, but I don't realise what that is until it makes odd metallic clicks and creaks open; a keyhole! How did he open the door?!

"Go! Go inside, please!" he groans, desperate. "Walk through the hall but be quiet! Open the door on the end and ask the people in there if somebody can help me, be quick! Go! Hurry!" Still in shock I do what I'm told, and ignore the feeling to do just the opposite from what he is saying and flee. Hesitating I take a few steps into the hall. It is dark there, I can't see anything. The light from the lanterns reaches only a few feet indoors. I look around "Go! Please! I need help! Be quick!"

Why did he need help? What was going on? I stare at him a few seconds. It seems he really needs help; he looks as though he needed it: breathing fast and with bewildered eyes. More confident I continue. After 5 steps there is only total darkness around me and I walk further with my hands stretched before me, trying not to walk into the walls.

After what seems ages my hands finally reach something hard. I reach for the doorknob and open the door. A few seconds I'm dazzled but then I see a room full with people around a large wooden table. They are eating: the table is set and a delicious smell is hanging in the air. Suddenly I realise how hungry I am. I hadn't eaten anything for hours; I hear my stomach rumble. The people around the table didn't notice me entering. What do I have to say? I open my mouth.

"Hello." I hear how stupid it had sounded. Nobody seems to have heard it. Then my eyes meet the eyes of a tall boy with red hair.

"Hey! Who are you? How did you came in here?!" He sounds surprised and curious. Everybody turns their heads in my direction now. In contrary to the surprised and curious looks of most of the children around the table, the faces of the adults are showing bewilderment and, after a moment, also fear.

So suddenly that his chair turns over, a man is standing up and walking towards me. Everybody is following him with their eyes. He has long black hair and grey eyes which are the most fascinating eyes I've ever seen. Though I wonder what he is going to do with me, I see he is quite handsome. He stops.

"How did you came in here?" he asks. The expression on his face is difficult to see through.

"I... I... That man," I stammer, "that man... he... he helped me... he asked... he needs your help!" Finally I manage to say something useful "He asked me to get somebody... he asked for help!"

"Which man? Who do you mean, girl?" he has caught my shoulders with both hands while speaking.

"That man! How am I supposed to know who he is?" I cry "That man by the door! Go! He said I needed to be fast! You're wasting time!" He releases me and walks fast through the door.

Wavering I feel for the door-post. I almost fail but a woman grasps my arm and leads me to an empty chair.

"Here sit down dear. If I see it right you have been through a lot of things today. What is your name?"

I look at her. She had sounded like a mother. A real mother I mean, not somebody who pretends to be one like mine. She looked like a mother who cared, who loved, who hugs you when you need it. Not somebody who only says how it was at school everyday, and then not even listens to your answer because she was doing something else at the same time.

I know I can't blame her; she is busy with her work and with the housekeeping. It's all my fathers fault! Why had he hit her? Why couldn't he just do the things all other fathers are doing? If he just had loved her, just had loved _us_! Then he never had had to leave and my mother never had to do all those things alone! Tears are welling up in my eyes and I turn them away.

The woman is looking at me as though she cares, as though she loves me. How could that be? She didn't even know me! Even my mother had never looked at me that way... From far away I hear her voice repeating the question "What is your name?" Still keeping my eyes on the table I answer.

"Nika... My name is Nika." And then I can't stand it anymore. The first tears begin to glide over my cheek, slowly followed by more and more till my shoulders are shaking and I'm gasping for breath.

"Oh, poor girl, you must be exhausted, come here dear, come with me" and she hugged me, she hugged me like nobody ever hugged me before. And I cried...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Slowly I calm down a bit. She lets go of me. I wipe away my tears and take a deep breath.

"So, that is better, dear," says the woman "and now dinner. You must be starving!" she ladled out an enormous plate full with food. I don't know what it is, but I don't care. Hungry as I am I eat everything without even noticing how it tastes. When I finish I realise everybody is watching me. I look around and notice that more than 3 people seem to have disappeared. First there were definitely more adults but now I'm not sure of that anymore. I even think there are more children now. Where did they go? The young man with the light-brown hair and the man with the long black hair and his fascinating eyes didn't return either. Embarrassed I look at the table again. Why is everybody staring at me? I feel that my face is growing red. Why don't they just look away? But I know what they are expecting...

"So..." begins a tall man also with red hair. Quite a few people seem to have red hair. At least five. Is everybody in this strange place one big family or something?

"What happened? How did you come in here?" I sigh, I have no choice. I kind of broke into their house!

"I was lost..." I say "My aunt sent me to the baker but I couldn't find it and I got lost... I'm here just for a week, my mother had to go to France. So I'm a stranger to London." Then I remember what I saw when I reached the square. An evil grin... a black cloak... a terrifying man... I shiver and look up. Everybody is still watching me. "There... there was a man... an evil man. He pointed something at me. But then came that other man... He saved me. Where is he?" I notice that some people are exchanging looks.

"And I guess he brought you here?"

"Yeah, he showed me something on a piece of paper and... and it appeared! This house! It wasn't there, and suddenly it was! What is happening? Who were those men? What is this place? How did it appear?" The woman who had hugged me suddenly stood up. "Ok, thank you Nika, dear. Can you please follow Hermione, Harry and Ron? Oh and Ginny, go with them too." The boy with red hair who had noticed me first, shoots a dark look at the woman.

"Oh, mum, why do we always have to go upstairs when something's going on?! I want to know what happened!"

"Please Ron, can you cooperate a bit? There is something very wrong and we have to sort it out, please, do what I told you, you have to help!" Still muttering he walks towards the door and a boy with black hair and spectacles follows him. I'm still sitting there, not really knowing what to do, but a girl with bushy brown hair comes towards me.

"Come Nika, come with us," and she too walks to the door. I follow her and see that a girl who also has red hair follows her too. We're going through the door and I see they are going up some stairs I didn't notice before because it was too dark. Now there is more light in the hall: old-fashioned gas lamps are burning all along the walls. They give a strange flickering kind of light and reveal the portraits that are hanging on the walls. This place is giving me shivers. The people are being nice but maybe they are only pretending. Their behaviour just doesn't fit with the feeling this house is giving me. It reminds me of that man with the evil grin... I start up the dark staircase, and see that these walls are decorated too. I try to look better but it is too dark. They aren't portraits. They are... things... on plaques on the wall. I come closer and suddenly I'm sure I don't want to know what they are. I look away quickly and walk further, again with that unpleasant feeling of fear in my stomach.

We reach the second landing and enter a room on the right. Like all the other rooms and places in this house, the room is dark. It has a high ceiling, two one-person beds and no decoration at all, except from one portrait on the wall which shows nothing, only a black canvas. The girl with red hair comes in last and closes the door. Again they are staring at me and again I feel embarrassed and look everywhere except at their faces.

"So," begins the girl with the bushy brown hair, hesitating. I know she wants to break the silence but her voice had sounded hard. It had cut through the quiet room and when the tones die away, the silence returns, weighing even heavier than before. The girl notes it too, and tries to continue.

"Well. We already know that you are Nika... I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." I look at her. She holds her hand out to me. I hesitate, but then I put my fear aside and shake her hand.

"Hi Hermione, nice to meet you." The other girl also holds her hand out now and I seize it

"Hi Nika, I'm Ginny."

"Hi Ginny, nice to meet you too!" I look at the boys. I see that they are the ones who are feeling embarrassed now.

"Hi, I'm Ron," says the red-haired boy shortly, looking over my right shoulder at something very interesting on the wall behind me.

"Ron!" hissed the girl, called Hermione. Ron shoots the same look at Hermione as he had given his mother. But then stretches out his hand too. I shake it with an amused smile around my mouth while Hermione rolls her eyes towards the ceiling.

"So," I say "and what's your name?" I observe the last boy with interest. He looks a bit odd. I don't like his spectacles and his hair grows all over the place. I see some kind of scar behind his fringe. It is shaped like a bolt of lightning. Ron throws a strange look at me. I wonder why. He has an expression on his face as though he couldn't believe what I just said. But what did I say? The boy answers;

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter"

"Nice to meet you, Harry." I look around. I expect they are going to ask me a bit more about what happened to me, but instead of that they are all four looking at me with that same expression as Ron.

"Err, what's up? Did I say something wrong?"

"His name is Harry! Harry Potter!" Ron repeats. Now it is me who is looking a bit confused.

"Yeah, I heard that. Why?"

"Why?!" he exclaims. He opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again and shuts it one more time.

"Never mind Ron, I don't care," says Harry, but I'm still looking puzzled "It's ok Nika, it's a relief you react like this, you're the first person in the last five years of my life who doesn't gape at me or my scar when I meet him for the first time." And he smiles. But I'm absolutely bewildered now,

"Why should I gape at you or your scar?!" But now they are gaping at me.

"Well... because of what happened to me... because of..."

"His scar!" interrupts Ron "He is famous! His scar is famous!"

"You're kidding! Why?!?"

"_Why?_" Ron said weakly "Don't you know that? He is famous because he defeated You-Know-Who!"

"I-Know-Who? Do I?!" I'm getting curious now, Harry had defeated someone who I had to know, and he is famous! But I'm pretty sure I've never heard of him!

"Wait!" Says Hermione "Wait a moment! You're a muggle!"

"You are?" Ron looks excited. "Wow! You better not say that to dad! He would kill you to see how you look like inside!" He grins.

"Ron!" exclaims Hermione "Can you just try and act like you're normal, or is that too much for you?"

"Well, I guess it is," mutters Ron and Hermione rolls her eyes towards the ceiling again.

"Stop arguing!" says Ginny, and Hermione who had opened her mouth again shuts it at once, looking a bit ashamed.

"So, you _are_ a muggle?" Ginny asks me but I don't know what to answer. I have no idea what they are talking about or who or what a muggle is. I think my face is showing my thoughts because Hermione says:

"Ginny, I think she is. Muggles don't know anything about us and so they don't know that they are called 'muggles' either." But now I have had enough. Is nobody going to tell me _anything_ here?

"What the hell are muggles? Why am I one? Who is that I-Know-Who? And what did you do," I nod at Harry, "that made you famous?!" The four of them exchange looks.

"Well..." says Harry "I don't know if we are allowed to tell you... but I suppose we are now, as this is a special case." He looks at Hermione.

"Yeah..." she says slowly "I think we should tell her something... But we can't tell her all! I mean, we can't tell her about this place, can we? She is a muggle and even we are not allowed to know everything..."

"Oh please, tell something! I have no clue what is going on here! Please explain some things, you are driving me nuts!"

"Yeah, I suppose we are," nodded Harry. "Ok, well, sit down Nika, we are going to tell it, but it is a very long story and I'm not sure you will understand everything!"

Relieved I sit down on one of the beds and Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry sit around me; at least I will understand a few things now from what is going on, and Harry begins the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"The first thing you need to know, is probably something you won't believe" begins Harry, and he sighs "Nika, we are wizards" I stare at him in disbelieve.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"We can do magic, Ron and I are wizards and Hermione and Ginny are witches." They are looking at me curious to see my reaction.

"Yeah, sure, and my mother is an alien!" Stupid joke! Why is he telling me this? I want an explanation for what is happening to me! And now he is joking!!!

"Did you really think I would believe that? I'm not a small child anymore!"

"Oh, Nika! I thought you would react like this!" sighed Hermione "But please! Although you don't believe it, just listen to what we are telling you, and I swear, it's not a joke and not a lie!"

"You can't be wizards! They only exist in fairy-tales for children! Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it is the truth! Oh, it was wrong to decide to tell you this, you're a muggle!" says Ron and he shakes his head.

"Oh! So I'm a muggle, eh? Why are you calling me names and telling me fairy-tales when I nearly got killed?!"

"We are _not_ calling you names!" exclaims Ginny. "A muggle is someone who can't do magic, someone like you!"

"Well, if that means I'm not a nutter like you are, I'm proud of it!" I mutter.

"Nika, please, think! I didn't believe it either when I heard I was a wizard for the first time, but you have to think about what happened to you! I know you saw strange things you couldn't really explain. Just think!" Harry's voice sounds soft, but I can tell he is desperate. I look at him and I know my expression must be sarcastic, but I can't help to think back. What _did_ happen to me tonight?

I saw that man. That terrible man. And... and he had pointed something at me... what could that have been? A wand or something? And then that red light which had hit the evil man... what was that? A spell? And the second one had had a wand too. He had opened the door with it!

I look back at Harry and then at the other three. "Prove it," I say shortly,

"W-what?"

"Prove it!" I repeat and I notice they are exchanging looks again.

"We... we can't..." says Hermione quietly. "We are not allowed to use magic in the holidays."

"Right," and mockingly I repeat her words "You're not allowed to use magic in the holidays. Where are you a wizard for then? If you can't use magic!"

"Wait! Fred and George can! Should I call them?" Ginny looks at the others.

"Well..." says Hermione slowly. "Do you think they would be _nice_..." But she can't finish her sentence as two loud CRACKS interrupt her.

And then I see two boys before my eyes. Identical twins with both red hair, like Ron and Ginny. Perplexed I look at them. How did they come in?

"Hi Nika, I'm Fred!"

"And I'm George, nice to meet you!" They both hold out their hands, but I barely notice that.

"How... how?!"

"They apparated, Nika," says Hermione "they used magic"

"Don't you know what apparating is?" They look surprised.

"She's a muggle, George! And you'd better be nice to her!" Ginny says threateningly.

"Blimey, you _are_?" They lower their hands now and grin at each other.

"Ginny said, you'd better be _nice_ to her!"

"Or what?" they say sarcastically. "You put us in detention?"

"No," Hermione answers. "I'll tell your mum"

"She already knows about our shop! That's no excuse anymore!"

"Yeah, but I don't think she would be happy if you were testing on innocent muggles!" Their faces darken.

"What would they test on me?" I say curiously, though I'm still a bit scared of their sudden appearance.

"Well, I would advise you to accept nothing they offer you! It could be a stomach-hole-cake!" And Ron throws a nasty look at the twins.

"What, Ronnie? What's up?" Fred grins

"Bad experience, have you?" George winks at me. But I'm in shock

"A stomach-_what_?"

"A stomach-hole-cake!"

"When you eat them, they burn a hole through your stomach" Fred explains.

"And then you can look through it. It's very funny!" George says.

"We want to improve them a bit more, so you can use them for more than just for the fun."

"Yeah, we want to make sure that you can only see the hole from behind, and not from the front side."

"That could be useful when you are making a test at school, you can see through the back of the person who is sitting before you, without the teacher knowing that"

"It just looks like your staring at nothing at all, I mean, what's wrong to look at the back of the person before you? Thinking hard about the answers for your test?"

"The only problem is how to make the hole bigger, so you can see it better..."

"Without making it too big, it can't be hidden from the front side anymore, and without somebody else noticing that the person before you has a hole in his back..."

"And what about the _pain_?" says Ron with an expression on his face as though he was still feeling it.

"Oh, we fixed that already."

"Yeah, we just added a few drops of..." but I didn't hear the rest. With terror rising inside again I interrupt George.

"What kind of people are you? What kind of ideas do you have when you think that is _funny_?"

"Oh, but we have an antidote! And that is working fine!"

"Just eat the other side of the..."

"I don't want to know!" I scream. "I don't know if you really can do magic but... but..."

"Oh, Nika... isn't this not enough evidence? Did you think about what happened tonight? Do you see another explanation? You have to let go of the world you used to know, to understand this. Your reaction is exactly the reason why we are not telling all the muggles of the existence of the magic world! They won't understand! They won't believe it! They want to see proof for every little thing you are telling them!"

Hermione had caught my eyes and I can't turn them away. She holds my gaze and I can't break the contact. Finally she lets go and, relieved, I look at the ground. She is right. There is no other explanation. But to accept that I'm in the company of wizards and witches! My head swims. But I have to believe, there is no other option...

I sigh and look up. They are watching me again. I take a deep breath and then I nod. "Ok, I believe you, but only for you can tell me what happened tonight! If it sounds ridiculous you can forget it!" They smile, relieved.

"Thank you Nika," says Harry. "Please, sit down again, then we can go on." When he has said this I notice that I'm standing but I can't remember when I got up. Feeling a bit ashamed I sit down, and Fred and George, who are standing too, take place next to Harry and Ron on the bed opposite mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following hour I listen with open mouth to what they are telling me. They speak about the darkest wizard of the last century. A man who killed an awful amount of people and whose name is enough for someone to gasp for breath and drop everything he has in his hands at that moment. Harry speaks about him without fearing him or his name, but everyone else except Hermione, shivers by the mentioning, and ask Harry to keep quiet.

They tell me about the decision of that wizard to kill Harry and his parents when Harry was just one year old, and that Harry has survived it, as the only one in the whole world. That that is the reason why he and his scar are famous; he has survived the attack with only a scar on his forehead to remind him of it.

"But my parents didn't survive it, so I had to live with my aunt, uncle and cousin. They are muggles and they didn't treat me very nice..."

"Very _nice_?!" says Ron weakly. "They were terrible!"

"Oh, they can be ok, you just need to learn how to live with them." He looks sad.

"Yeah, you can say that," Ron mutters.

"But enough about me," Harry continues.

I feel so sorry for Harry. He has lost both his parents! My parents are divorced, my father hit me, my mother doesn't care about me, but I didn't lose them! How does it feel to live with your aunt and uncle, because you don't have parents anymore? It seems like he doesn't want to talk about it and I decide to change the subject.

"What happened to ehm, that err... bad wizard?" I ask him.

"Call him by his name, Nika, You better learn to say it from the beginning. Call him Voldemort," A shiver like a cold wind goes through the room.

"Ok." I hesitate. "So, what happened to that... ehm... V-Voldemort?" I notice it is difficult to say that name properly when everybody is looking so anxious when I speak about him. What kind of man is he when only his name is enough to turn a warm convivial atmosphere into cold fear?

"Well, when he tried to kill me the curse bounced back at him and he disappeared, nobody knew where he was or what happened to him till last year. He came back. He made himself a new body and I... I saw him return."

"He... he is back?" I hadn't really comprehended that such man existed, and I felt quite relieved to hear that he disappeared, but my relief hadn't lasted long. Now I'm shaking, shaking from the thought of that man, that evil man, and thinking of another evil man, a man with a cloak, the man I saw on the square... "This has something to do with tonight, right?" I say softly, and again they exchange looks.

"You're a smart girl, Nika," Hermione says kindly, "Yes, it has something to do with Voldemort, –oh, behave yourself guys!– we think that man you saw tonight, was one of his followers, we call them Death Eaters."

Death Eaters. I taste the word. It sounds terrible and the name seems to suit that man perfectly.

"So, what was he doing here? I'm getting the feeling this is an important place: A lot of people; that Voldemort-follower here and I guess this house is hidden with some kind of spell right? So I couldn't see it in the first place? But why could I see it after reading that piece of paper?"

"Yeah, it's indeed magically hidden," says Ron "And you are right by thinking this is an important place. It's the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix"

I remember that name had been on the paper.

"And what is that? The order of the Phoenix?" It sounds mysterious.

"It is a secret society who fight against You-Know-Who. They are trying to find out what he is up to."

"And you are hiding it so that he or his followers can't find it! But how can you hide a whole house?!" I look around. I can't really believe that this house had been concealed for me when I was on the street. It looks so solid, so _existing_.

"Well, like you said, you could only see the house after you had read that paper. That paper was written by Professor Dumbledore, he is the Secret Keeper of this house." Ron explains.

But that doesn't explain anything to me.

"Secret Keeper? What is that?"

"Well, it is a bit difficult to explain, but it comes to this: when you want to hide a place, not only the house, but also the people and things in the house, somebody can perform a very difficult and complex spell, the Fidelius charm. This charm makes sure that nobody can see the place unless the performer of the spell, the Secret Keeper, tells you about it. Professor Dumbledore is the Secret Keeper of 12, Grimmauld Place, this place."

"You can hide a whole house, just by performing a _spell_?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, you can, but it is a very difficult spell and not everybody is able to perform it," says Hermione.

"Yeah, it must be complex if it hides a whole _house_... But that Order," I continue, "they try to find out what err... V-Voldemort is up to, right? So, what _is_ he up to?"

"Yeah, that is the big problem," sighs George.

"We are too young to be in the meetings and we can't join the Order. So we have no idea," says Fred and he shakes his head, looking sad.

"But of course we know more than they think we know, thanks to our ears," George says proudly.

"Ehm, your ears?!" What does he mean? Can wizards hear better or something?

"It is our invention, we used them quite a bit already, but we had to improve them."

"Now it doesn't matter which charm you put on the door, we will hear everything –"

"If it wasn't for mum, who gets Moody to check if we are in our rooms and if there is nothing behind the door that could be an extendable..." mutters Fred.

"And as Moody is in almost every meeting..." George looks sad. But I can see that Hermione doesn't feel that bad about it as Fred and George do. In fact, she looks quite content.

"Ehm, what exactly _are_ those ears?" I say curious.

"Extendable ears!" And George takes something out of his pocket. It looks like one very large, coloured earthworm. "With this you can hear everything you want from miles away!"

"As long as the extendable is long enough of course"

"And the longer it is, the more you'll have to pay!" George winks. My head seems to explode with all the information it has had to cope in the last few hours. I can't really comprehend everything they just told me. I'm trying to think clear.

"So, with those, ex-cent..."

"– Extendable ears!"

"Yes, with those ears, you hear what they are doing?"

"Well, not very much, but a bit, yes."

"And? What do you know?" I notice they look uncomfortable.

"Well, as we said before, we're not sure whether we are allowed to tell you or not," says Ginny. Suddenly as though somebody slapped me in my face, I wake up. I am back on the beginning of this conversation. I almost forgot I couldn't do magic! I almost forgot they didn't want to tell me anything first!

"I think you will hear more information very soon." says Harry. And as though he is expecting her to, Ron's mother calls to say we can come down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Finally!" sighs Fred and he gets up.

"I began to think they'd forgotten about us!" George rises too.

"Did you have to go upstairs too?" I ask them and I see they look angry.

"Yeah! I guess she thinks we are in our rooms, but we had to meet you, so we couldn't just sit there," he says simply.

"Darn meetings! We're still not allowed to join the order..."

"Don't ask why! We're as good as adults now! I really don't understand!" Still muttering angrily they go downstairs and I follow.

"Remember to keep quiet in the hall!" Ginny says to me.

"Keep quiet? Why?"

"Oh, of course! Nobody told you, did they? Well, just be sure not to make too much noise, I'll explain later, ok?" With a nod she indicates that we are almost in the hall now. Keep quiet? Why? Does somebody sleep there? I didn't notice anything just now...

We enter the kitchen where Ron's mother is waiting for us.. She looks nervous and anxious.

"Ah, there you are! Nika, I don't think I introduced myself, did I? I'm Molly, Molly Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley." I smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Nika, dear. But now I want to know... I guess you've told her some things, what did you tell her?" She looks at the others.

"Well, a lot," says Hermione.

"Does she know... what we _are_?"

"I know that you are wizards, yes." And I smile again. "And they told me about Voldemort"

Mrs Weasley starts. I'm confused, what do I have to call him? Do I have to say his name or not? Everybody seems to avoid it but I see Harry is smiling slightly and Hermione looks a bit amused too. The rest though had gasped for breath when they heard Voldemort's name.

"And... what err... did they tell you anything else? Something about tonight?" She tries to continue.

"Yeah, that man I saw was an ehm, Death-... something... a follower of _that_ wizard."

"How d'you know?" she says sharply, but she isn't talking to me. She looks at the others and, I notice, especially at the twins.

"Well, that is obvious," says Fred.

"Yeah, who could it have been? And by the way, you wouldn't react like this when it wasn't a Death Eater." George grins. Mrs Weasley looks a bit out of countenance but recovers quickly.

"Yeah, well, we talk about that later..."

"What happened to Professor Lupin?" Harry says. He sounds impatient and anxious, as though he wanted to ask this for ages and wondered why nobody else asked this. Mrs. Weasley hesitates.

"Is that the man who saved me?"

"Yes," says Harry, and to Mrs. Weasley: "But where is he? Where is Sirius?" Then he sees her face and urgently he asks "What happened? Where are the others?!"

She sighs.

"Ok... after you went upstairs and when I finally managed to convince these two over here that they had to go upstairs too, we went after the rest to see what happened. There we found Professor Moody, Tonks, Bill, Charlie and Sirius around Remus, who had been lying on the floor. We don't know exactly what happened to him. He wasn't stunned but he seemed really far away. Tonks and Moody brought him to St Mungo's..."

"No!" Shrieks Harry and everybody's eyes show terror.

"He... he will be better, won't he?" Hermione asks in a small voice but Mrs. Weasly doesn't answer.

"Won't he?!" Ginny repeats and Mrs Weasley looks tired and nervous.

"I don't know Ginny, I really don't know..." and I see tears in the corners of her eyes. I notice everybody is really upset with this news but I'm not getting the half of it. A painful silence had fallen around us and pressed on our shoulders. It seems rude and improper to break it but everybody looks so upset... I must know what happened.

"Ehm, what...?" Everyone starts and looks at me. My voice dies away. "Sorry," I say hastily "Sorry, I didn't mean to... I wouldn't... I mean..."

"It's ok Nika, I bet you've got lots of questions, just ask us, it's ok." And Mrs. Weasley sniffs and smiles.

"Ehm, ok..." I say, hesitating. "Well, you... you said they brought that man to a... a place... what place?"

"They brought him to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Mal­adies and Injuries. It's a hospital where they'll try to make him better, but it's only for magical injuries."

"Oh, ok..." And the silence returns. I feel that I have to keep talking but I've got so many questions that I can't formulate them properly. "Ehrm... There were lots of people here, they didn't all go to that hospital did they?"

"No, only Tonks and Moody, the rest is trying to make contact with Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor... Oh! That is that man who was some kind of keeper! The performer of the spell to hide this house, wasn't he?"

Suddenly the expression on Mrs. Weasley's face changes. First she had looked sad and tired, but also kind and worried. Now her face is closed but you can still see in her eyes that she didn't like the words I just said. Her eyes say she is scared but also a bit... angry.

"Did you tell her that?! What does she know about the order?"

"Not much," Hermione hurries to say. "We told her how this house is hidden, because she asked us about that paper she had read, but we didn't know whether we were allowed to tell her much about the order."

Mrs. Weasley sighs, relieved. "Ok, sorry, I was afraid that... I'm not sure either how much we can tell her, we have to wait for Dumbledore to arrive. I'm sure he wants to talk to you, Nika, and ask you a few questions."

I don't know if that is good news or not. He seems a really important and powerful wizard and I don't think he will be too nice. I guess he is a serious man, who doesn't really know what smiling is.

"But what are we standing here? Let us sit down. All we can do for now is wait until Dumbledore arrives. I'll get some drinks and you can ask us what you want." She smiles at me and turned around to a cupboard. We walk towards the table and sit down around it.

I sigh; I notice how tired I am. It seems that this day had lasted at least a whole month. It's unbelievable what happened to me since this afternoon. I want to go home. My aunt... my aunt! Oh, she must be so worried! I really have to call her! I look around. The others are talking to each other. Mrs Weasley sets an amount of bottles on the table and sits down too. Nowhere I see something that could be a telephone.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, Nika?"

"Can I call my aunt? I think she will be very worried by now."

"Err... call your aunt? I don't know... what do you mean?"

"Well... call her! You know, with a telephone!"

"Oh... is that something all Muggles have?" she asks curiously.

I'm totally perplexed. "You... I... I mean... don't you have a telephone?!"

"Well, I don't know, but what can you do with it?"

"You don't know what a telephone _is_?"

"Why, no... what is it? What does it do?"

Still bewildered I stare at her, not realising she asked me something.

"With a telephone you can dial a number," answers Hermione, "Each telephone has his own number. When Nika dials the number of the telephone of her aunt, that one begins to ring. Her aunt can take up the receiver and speak into it and Nika will hear her. Nika can speak into her receiver and that way you can communicate with each other."

"Didn't Arthur try that too?" she asks Ron with a frowned forehead.

"Eh, yeah... We tried to talk to Harry a few years ago. But it didn't work too well," he says sheepishly.

"Why? What went wrong?" I ask him.

"Well... I guess I talked a bit too hard..." says Ron. Hermione snorts and Harry grins.

"A _bit_ too hard," says Hermione sarcastically, "What Harry told me about it, you shouted so hard they heard it three streets further! Harry's uncle was half deaf when he hang up."

"But, you could speak to Harry couldn't you? It's not very nice for the person on the other side, but in principle it doesn't matter how hard you speak."

"Well, my uncle didn't really appreciate it, so I never spoke to Ron..."

"Oh..." I'm still a bit perplexed that they didn't know what a telephone is but then I realise...

"But... but if you don't know what a telephone _is_... you certainly don't have one, right?"

"Eh, no, indeed, we don't have an err... tephelone..."

"A _telephone_ Mrs. Weasley," corrects Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I mean." Hermione sighs.

"But... but then I can't call my aunt! Then they won't know where I am!"

"I'm sorry Nika," Mrs Weasley says and I see pity in her eyes.

"But... I have to tell them where I am! They will search for me! They maybe even call the police! I want to go home!" And I feel that my eyes fill with tears again. Quickly I look at the table. I don't want them to see my weakness.

"I understand Nika." says Mrs Weasley kindly, "But you have to stay here a little time for a few reasons. First, it's not safe anymore outside, and you'll have to wait until the danger is over. Second, I'm sure professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you and ask you a few questions. What happened tonight will have far more consequences than you can imagine. Not only for you, for us or for the secrecy of this house, but it might even have consequences for the whole magical and Muggle world." I look up at this news and I see Mrs. Weasley is smiling sadly and grimly.

"Why? Why would this night have such consequences?"

"You-Know-Who is a terrible man, Nika. He wants power, he kills people just for... just for the fun of it. Not only wizards but also muggles. He hates muggles and he disgusts at muggleborns, -those are wizards with muggle parents-. He wants a world with only pure-bloods, that means no mixing up with muggles, and he kills everyone who stands in his way or who refuses to join him." Sadly she shakes her head,

"When this place is not a secret anymore he can kill us with no problem at all and that can mean there will be nothing between him and being the most powerful wizard in the world."

I stare at her, blankly, such men don't exist, they can't exist, they just can't! How can this evening have such consequences?! Where the hell do I come in? And it is impossible for me to go home... I see Mrs Weasley's mouth is moving but the sounds don't reach my mind. And that man I saw was only one of his followers! What are my aunt and uncle doing now? Calling the police? Oh, please, let they search for me, let they find me! But they can't... they can't see this house! I let my head rest in my hands. Let them all go away! I want to be alone... I want to sleep... I want to stop thinking about this...

"... Nika... Nika... Nika!..." Slowly I look up, my sight is blurred and I notice something cold rolling down my neck.

"Where are you with your thoughts, dear, did you hear what I..." Then she sees my face.

"Oh, poor girl! Come here." She pulls me towards her and for the second time that evening I feel I'm being hugged. More tears begin to slide down over my cheeks and I shut my eyes tightly until my whole face is screwed up.

"This must be terrible for you, poor girl. Did you hear what I said?"

"What? About Voldemort?" I try to speak but what comes out is barely more than a whisper. In spite of that I notice she heard me; a shiver goes through her arms, which are still clenching me. She sighs.

"No, Nika, not about You-Know-Who, I asked if you were thirsty, if you wanted something to drink." I don't answer, and it feels like she isn't expecting me to. We sit there for a while. Everybody is silent, probably watching me, but I don't care, I lean on Mrs. Weasley's shoulders, and she embraces me. I lose track of time but suddenly I hear the door to the kitchen go open and quick we let each other go. I wipe away my last tears, try to disguise my feelings with a fake smile and look up.

Four people had just entered the kitchen and curious I look at them. I see the handsome man with the long black hair and grey eyes but I also see another man with long red hair. He seems a bit rough and has a strange kind of earring. I look at the next one and see again a shock of red hair. He has a face with quite some scars and arms with a lot of muscles. The last one is the man who spoke to me first, and who is probably the oldest one. They go and sit around the big table too.

"Professor Dumbledore will be here as soon as possible," says the older man, and Mrs Weasley nods.

"I'll get some more drinks." She stands up and returns with a new store of bottles. Everybody takes one and this time I take one too. Carefully I take a gulp. Surprised I notice that it tastes very nice and quick I take another one.

Minutes pass in silence, leaving everybody lost in their own thoughts. Then, finally, we hear some noise in the hall and the door opens. In the opening stands a man with long silver-grey hair and beard. He wears half-moon spectacles. He looks serious but not exactly how I pictured him. His gaze wanders around and then rests on me. He begins to walk towards me and Mrs. Weasley pushes me in my back.

"Stand up!" she hisses, and quick I do what I'm told. A bit intimidated I follow him with my eyes. Although he still looks very serious I see he smiles slightly and notice a sparkling light in his eyes.

"You must be Nika, I'm Professor Dumbledore."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Speechless I stare at the person before me. This is definitely not the kind of man I thought he would be. Not the serious and terrifying man I imagined. Not those accusing and angry eyes I thought would observe me. But a nice man, kind eyes, a friendly smile.

Again I feel a poke in my back. "H… hi." I say in a small voice.

"Don't be afraid," I guess my face shows how I feel right now.

"it's ok, I won't hurt you." Still smiling he lays his hand on my shoulder.

"Sit down girl. First I would like a word with you, Molly, and then with you, Nika, is that ok?" I nod and sit down again.

Mrs Weasley follows Professor Dumbledore to the hall, leaving us in an awkward silence. How is it possible that the man seems that nice? It is obvious that he is important! I thought he would remind me of my father, I thought they would resemble each other! But this man, this Professor, is nothing like my father. Nothing at all! Everything in his appearance radiates warmth, light and love. There is no such a thing as hate, or bitterness. How could that be? He looks so nice! Though… that might be it! It _looks like_ he is nice, but of course he isn't! How could he be? He probably has far too much things to think about and no time left to be kind. It was just his face that deceived me. That smile was fake of course. I know exactly how easy it is to smile when you're not feeling happy at all. I'm doing that so often. But those eyes… how can you fake your gaze? My smiles never reach my eyes. Pondering I stare into space until I realise that Professor Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley are back again.

"Nika, would you please follow me?" I get up and notice that my knees are trembling. I follow him up the stairs to the hall and up the other stairs to the first floor. He opens one of the doors and enters a long, high-ceilinged room with olive-green walls. He sits down and gesticulates at the chair opposite him. Gratefully I take place; I've got the feeling that my knees wouldn't have supported my weight any second longer. Again he is observing me. Reluctantly I look up and then I see that the lights in his eyes are gone. Quick I look at my hands again. See? See! Of course he couldn't be nice! Why would he? A serious and important man never is! I notice that my hands are trembling too, and then that my whole body is shaking. I try to control myself but I'm finding it difficult.

"Nika…" He says my name with a sigh. I look up and see that he's smiling again. Sad and grimly maybe, but still… I want to say 'Yes' but he sighs again and looks away.

"I will be honest to you. I've got no idea what I have to say to you, or tell you, or where I've got to start. Mrs Weasley told me that you know a few important things already. I'm aware of the fact that I'll have to tell you more than one thing that you are not going to like. You are not going to like it at all… But Mrs. Weasley told you about the consequences didn't she?" He looks at me and I nod, still shaking terribly.

"Well… to keep those consequences as limited as possible you'll have to accept the situation as it is right now. I know it is hard for you, but you need to understand that we are in a very difficult situation and that I don't have much choice."

"W-what do you mean?" I'm confused and scared. What is he talking about? I realise that I'm not sure I really want to know what he is going to tell me if he already knows I'm not going to like it…

"Nika… I don't think it is possible that you are going home very soon. I expect not until we are sure that it is safe again outside and that is not going to be before next week."

"Next _week_? NO! You don't mean that! But where do I need to go then? Or…" Shocked and perplexed I stare at him, when the thought occurs to me. "or do you mean that I… need to stay _here_? With these… nutters!"

"I'm sorry. But I'm afraid that you can't leave this place before then. Maybe you'll have to stay even longer." His eyes show how sorry he is, but I don't see it. The only thing in my mind is the thought of me staying here. And even the thought alone is more than I can stand.

"A week or even _longer_! But… but… then… my aunt and uncle! They don't know that I'm here! What do I have to do? You don't even have a _telephone_! Why are you doing this to me!"

"Nika, please, you have to understand. I need you to understand. You…"

"I CAN'T! I'm sick of this! Why are you trying to keep me here? What is it that you want from me! You can't keep me here! That is forbidden! You can't lock me here! Stop it! STOP IT! You can't do that to me! You can't stop me! I'm going home! I'm going home RIGHT NOW! Goodbye!"

I hear him saying more words, more sentences, more explanations that don't make any sense, but I don't listen to him. The only thing I see is a man telling me that they are going to imprison me in a house full of people who I don't understand and who don't understand me. How could they? How could they even THINK about it! Furious I cross the room to the door. I try to open it but it won't give in.

"It is locked! It… it… you… you locked that door! YOU LOCKED ME IN THIS ROOM! OPEN IT! NOW!"

I don't care anymore that I have to behave myself. I don't care about _anything_ at the moment. How could he? How could _they_! I've never been so angry in my life, never so furious! Everything is red before my eyes and I'm barely aware of the fact that I'm thumping and kicking to the door so hard, that my hands are bleeding. I feel that a pair of strong hands are trying to pull me away from the door but I kick behind me and continue to work all my frustrations off at the door. I don't feel the pain. I don't feel the angry and impotent tears flowing from my eyes. I don't feel anything, only rage. Pure rage to everything from that stupid baker where I needed to go, to the door which won't open for me and all the people working against me and try to separate me from everything I knew, everything I thought was normal, everything in my own world. Suddenly the door opens and for a moment I feel triumph. Then everything goes black.

* * *

Darkness… pain….

It is dark and my whole body hurts.

I try to open my eyes, try to leave the darkness behind me.

I hear voices. Soft, whispering voices.

The black around me dissipates and I notice I'm lying on a bed.

Comfortable… Warm….

I don't know where I am. This is not my bed, these are not my walls. I try to remember….

There are people next to my bed. People I vaguely recognise but I've got no idea who they are.

I close my eyes again….

But then, slowly, the truth is coming back to me. The terrible truth about this bed, about these people, about me….

Scenes of the things that happened to me flash through my mind. My aunt and uncle… the baker… the two men… the house… the wizards… Dumbledore… pain!

With a shock I open my eyes and fly upright. Ouch! My back! Groaning I lean back again and close my eyes. I try to ban every thought out of my head and feel the darkness approach….

* * *

"Nika… Nika…" Soft, whispering voices…. The same voices….

"Nika, can you hear me? Wake up, Nika! Please! can you hear me?"

A face. First blurred, then sharper, then blurred again. It's a girl and I know her. It's Hermione.

"Yes, I can hear you, I'm awake" I say, but I can't hear my own voice.

"Here, drink this, you will feel better, trust me." I take the cup and drink it. I don't taste anything, but the walls of the room sharpen and I see that my hands are bandaged. The pain allays and with a sigh I give the cup back to Hermione.

Silence…. I can't bring myself to look her in the eyes. The other people I saw earlier are gone. It's only Hermione and me now. Alone.

"Nika… can you remember what happened?"

I try to think and again I feel everything coming back with such a clarity, that it takes my breath away. A feeling of panic rises in me. With a jerk I turn my head to Hermione.

"Yes." I don't recognise my voice. Sharp. Bitter. But… "How did I get here?"

She hesitates and when she finally answers she sounds cautious, almost afraid. "Do you erhm… do you remember your… your conversation? With Professor Dumbledore?"

By the mentioning of Dumbledore's name the panic inside me is pushed away by anger. Do I remember that conversation….

"Where is he? I need to talk to him! No, wait! I don't! I need to go home! Now!" I try to climb out of bed but every muscle of my body is telling me what a bad idea that is. Groaning I lay down again.

"Shhh, be careful! You were so angry that you threw yourself into that door. Your whole body was bleeding! The others tried to open the door from the other side when you were hurting yourself. And then, at the moment the door opened, the spells hit you and you fell on the ground, unconscious. We carried you here, on this bed, tried to heal your wounds and hoped you would come round soon. Dumbledore waited here two days but then he left. At the moment he is in St. Mungo's, to see professor Lupin. He will be back later today."

I didn't quite hear the last things she said. Two days… two days! The words echo in my head. Two… two days. He will be back later. Two whole days!

Speechless I stare at her, without really seeing something. "H-how long am I here? H-how long have I been unconscious?"

Hesitating Hermione looks at me, as if she's trying to guess what my reaction would be. Then she answers… "Four days."

"What! Four days? _Four_!" I'm stunned, What the hell happened to me that I've been unconscious for four whole days! And if that is true I'm gone for almost five days! Five days and I didn't contact anyone! Oh my god… Five whole days!

"Nika?" I look up. Hermione is watching me with compassion. "You know, Mrs Weasley asked me to tell you this. She has been waiting for you to wake up, but she had to do other things too. She left an hour ago. She made me promise I would do everything for you to stay here, in this bed. Please, don't be angry again. Please, don't leave! Wait for her to return. Or… or wait for Professor Dumbledore. He said he wanted to talk to you when he is back again and you are awake."

Her eyes are craving, begging me to listen to her, to stay here, to remain calm and to wait for Mrs Weasley and Professor Dumbledore. I consider it. I really want to leave, five days was long enough and every second in this awful place is a second too long. But if they want to talk to me… it could have been worse; at least they still _want_ to talk to me, after what I did. They are not letting me down, although I'm not so sure I want to talk to them too. But apart from that, I don't know the way home. There is a big chance I won't be able to find it. And Dumbledore told me it is not safe outside and I don't want to meet that evil man again! Never again! Sighing I realise I don't have much choice. I'm not even able to get up and walk out of this room. I know I'm not. Even moving my leg hurts so much that it dazzles me! Helplessly I look back at Hermione, not sure how to say the words.

"Ok… I'll stay…."

Finally a smile breaks through Hermione's white face.

"Thank you." She whispers, and I give her a smile in return. A little one, yeah, but a real one. A real smile.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please, review. :-) 


End file.
